Masonry bricks have been used in construction for many years. They are durable, strong, able to resist large compressive forces, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. They are widely used in many applications, but are most often used in building foundations and as load bearing walls. Typically, masonry units are joined together into a unitary structure using mortar or cement. As will be understood, this is not a simple or quick procedure, and there are many steps have to be taken before even the first brick is laid. For example, a site has to be prepared, footings that have to be planned, framed-up and poured, masonry bricks have to be delivered to the site, and mortar has to be mixed and transported to various locations at the worksite during construction. Moreover, specialized training and skills are required to assemble the bricks into a structure. Traditionally, this has been the province of bricklayers and masons. As one may well imagine, the above-mentioned steps add to the time and cost needed to assemble a structure and, unfortunately, this tends to offset the initial low cost of material. An advantage and a drawback to such a construction is that once completed, the structure is more or less permanent. Changes or alterations after-the-fact can be extremely difficult and expensive, and imperfections or mistakes are usually left as is.
There are instances, however, where it might not be possible to obtain or use mortar, or where skilled, trained workers are not available, or even where there is a limited budget. Alternatively, there might also be instances where it is not desirable or advantageous to assemble a permanent structure, or where future changes or reconfigurations are anticipated.
There is a need for a masonry brick that can be operatively connected to other masonry bricks without the use of mortar or cement. There is also a need for a masonry brick that permits a structure formed therefrom to be easily modified or disassembled without having to destroy the structure. And, there is a need for a masonry brick whose use does not require special skills or training.